Trousers of Time are wibbly-wobbly, in fact
by Nicatlon
Summary: Die Leere ist nicht leer, wie wir wissen, und so landen Martha und der Doktor unversehens in Ankh-Morpork. Doch sie sind nicht die einzigen aus einem fremden Universum und sowohl Tod, die Zauberer, die Wache als auch die beiden Fremden müssen alles aufbieten, um die Gefahr für die Scheibenwelt abzuwenden. Timeline Doctor Who: Nach Staffel 2 Finale!
1. Chapter 1

**Weder Scheibenwelt noch Doctor Who gehören mir (leider). Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

* * *

Die Scheibenwelt, eine phantastische, flache Welt, die so seltsam anmutete, dass nur Götter mit einem skurrilen Sinn für Humor sie erdacht haben können. Oder betrunkene Götter, so genau weiß das heute niemand mehr. Nun, wie auch immer, die Scheibenwelt ruhte in dem riesigen, rechteckigen Studierzimmer, an dessen einem Ende man das andere nicht mal ansatzweise erahnen konnte. Genaugenommen handelte es nur um ein maßstabgerechtes Modell der Scheibenwelt, doch das kümmerte den Besitzer des Studierzimmers wenig. Er hatte das Kinn auf die Handfläche gestützt und betrachtete nachdenklich das Modell. Die flache Welt ruhte auf den Rücken von vier Elefanten und selbst eine originalgetreue Nachbildung der Sternenschildkröte Groß A-Tuin war vorhanden. Und wenn man genau hinsah – und der Beobachter sah immer genau hin – konnte man erkennen, wie ihre Flossen sich langsam hoben und senkten. Sie _schwamm. _

Ein rhythmisches Klicken erklang, als der schweigsame Betrachter mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Schreibtisch trommelte. Es war falsch, was er sah, sehr falsch. Die Tür zum Studierzimmer öffnete sich knarzend und ein gedrungener Mann mittleren Alters schlürfte herein. Er trug ein silbernes Tablett mit einer Teekanne und einer Tasse. Der Beobachter am Schreibtisch wandte den Blick von dem Modell der Scheibenwelt ab und sah seinen Dienstboten an. Hätte er Augenbrauen gehabt, hätte er sie in diesem Moment missbilligend hochgezogen. So aber flackerten nur die blauen Supernoven in seinen leeren Augenhöhlen für einen Moment etwas heller.

"ALBERT, WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR SCHON GESAGT, DASS DU ANKLOPFEN SOLLST?", fragte Tod und machte ein Geräusch, das man als Seufzen interpretieren konnte.

"Ist das eine rhetorische Frage, Herr?", erwiderte der Diener argwöhnisch.

Er mochte keine rhetorischen Fragen. Ihm fielen nie die richtigen Antworten ein.

"NEIN. ES WAREN GENAU 281 MAL."

"Ihr wart schon immer ein guter… Zähler.", meinte Albert versuchsweise. "Äh, möchtet Ihr eine Tasse Tee?"

Die knöcherne Hand seines Dienstherrn winkte und Albert schlürfte zum Schreibtisch. In Tods Büro verschwammen die Eindrücke von Nähe und Distanz. Man stand im Türrahmen und der Schreibtisch schien kaum drei Schritte entfernt. Und dann ging man los und brauchte _Minuten, _um anzukommen. Der Diener kannte dieses Phänomen inzwischen und ignorierte es geflissentlich. Er stellte das Tablett ab und schenkte eine Tasse Pfefferminztee ein. Der Dampf kräuselte sich Richtung Zimmerdecke. Tod nahm den kleinen Silberlöffel und schaufelte sechs Löffel Zucker in den Tee. Er mochte es süß. Im Falle von Tee. Ansonsten mochte er es eher scharf. Es klirrte leise, als er umrührte und den Löffel zur Seite legte. Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein. Tod trank oder aß nie, solange er beobachtet wurde. Niemand wusste, wie genau er Dinge zu sich nahm – schließlich war er Skelett. Die Lebensmittel hätten zwischen den Rippen herausfallen müssen, doch so war es nicht. Die Teller und Tassen waren einfach irgendwann leer. Um die Stille zu durchbrechen, fragte der Diener unvermittelt:

"Und _dort _alles in Ordnung?"

Er deutete auf das erschreckend realistische Modell der Scheibenwelt. Tod schüttelte bedächtig den knöchernen Schädel.

"NEIN, GAR NICHTS IST IN ORDNUNG. SIE DÜRFTEN NICHT HIER SEIN. SIE GEHÖREN NICHT IN DIESE WELT, SIE GEHÖREN NIRGENDWOHIN."

"Äh, _sie, _Herr? Wer sind sie?", wollte der untersetzte Mann wissen.

Tod wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Die blauen Flammen in seinen Augenhöhlen schienen heller zu glühen als je zuvor. Wie zwei blaue Sterne in völliger Dunkelheit.

"ICH WEISS ES NICHT."

Sein Herr kannte jede Spezies im Multiversum. Von der kleinsten Amöbe bis zu den riesigen Sternenschildkröten. Albert schauderte. Die Lage war ernst.

* * *

Das rhythmische Brummen und Rauschen verhallte ungehört im geschäftigen Treiben der riesigen Metropole. Niemand nahm Notiz von der blauen Kiste, die buchstäblich aus dem Nichts hinter einem Verkaufsstand an der Hauptstraße aufgetaucht war. Knapp zweieinhalb Meter hoch und mit einer Grundfläche von etwa einem Quadratmeter stand sie senkrecht an die Hauswand gelehnt. Dann ging die Tür der hölzernen Kiste auf und zwei Personen kamen zum Vorschein; ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann mittleren Alters und eine etwas jüngere Frau. Eine etwas jüngere, _schwarze _Frau. Die Beiden sahen sich ein wenig unschlüssig um.

"Wo genau sind wir?", fragte Martha Jones und hielt die Handfläche über die Augen wie ein Indianer, der nach etwas Ausschau hielt.

Der Doktor – genauer gesagt die zehnte bekannte Inkarnation des Doktors – sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Er runzelte die hohe Stirn. Dann sah er noch einmal hin, klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Abdeckung des Zifferblatts, schüttelte seinen Unterarm, sah nochmal hin. Er blickte zu seiner Begleiterin und verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie ist stehengeblieben, warum auch immer. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Allerdings…"

Er unterbrach sich und ließ den Blick nach links die Straße hinunter schweifen. Ein Pferdefuhrwerk rumpelte auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster der breiten Straße an ihnen vorbei. Fliegende Händler priesen lautstark ihre Waren an und die ganze Straße glich eher einem Bienenstock.

"Es sind Menschen und wir sind nicht tausende Jahre in der Zukunft – das hätte ich gemerkt, ja, ganz sicher –, also dürfte das die Erde sein. Und der Kleidung und Architektur nach zu urteilen, würde ich messerscharf kombinieren, wir befinden uns in einer Großstadt; zweite Hälfte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts. Plus minus zehn Jahre."

"Äh, Doktor?"

Marthas Stimme hatte einen leicht schrillen Unterton angenommen. Der Doktor betrachtete noch immer das Treiben auf der Straße, als er erwiderte:

"Ja, Martha? Stets zu Diensten."

"Gibt es in der zweiten Hälfte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts plus minus zehn Jahre laufende… Felsen?"

Nun sah er die junge Frau doch an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte mit dem Blick ihrem ausgestreckten Finger nach rechts die Straße entlang. Sonderlich lange musste er nicht suchen, um es zu entdecken. Zwei… Personen näherten sich, wobei eine Person recht _felsig _wirkte.

"Nein. Eigentlich… nicht.", murmelte er bedächtig und kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen.

Die beiden Personen blieben in einer Armlänge Entfernung stehen und musterten die beiden Weltenbummler ausgiebig. Die Kleidung sah irgendwie merkwürdig aus, ausländisch. Und bei ausländischen Dingen musste man vorsichtig sein, oh ja! Ein wenig beleidigt grollte Feldwebel Detritus von der Stadtwache:

"Dieser Mensch mich hat genannt Felsen. Das sein Speziismus und Beleidigung eines Wächters im Dienst."

Die Stimme hörte sich an, als schabten Steine übereinander; und genauso war es wohl auch. Martha konnte nicht aufhören, das gut zweieinhalb Meter große Geschöpf anzustarren. Der Doktor war etwas weniger schockiert, er hatte schon Schlimmeres gesehen. Und das, was ihm nun gegenüberstand, war nichts weiter als ein lebender, sprechender Felsen; nicht wirklich spektakulär.

"Bei den Göttern, warum starrt ihr Feldwebel Detritus so an? Habt ihr noch nie einen Troll gesehen?", wandte sich nun der zweite Wächter an die junge Frau.

Der Doktor klopfte Martha ermutigend auf den Rücken und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

"Sie sollten den Mund zuklappen."

Etwas lauter und an die Wächter gewandt fügte er hinzu:

"Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Woraus bestehst Du? Basalt? Granit? Schiefer? Ach, warum frag ich überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich ein Konglomerat aus mehreren Gesteinen. Kein Blutkreislauf, hmm interessant. Wie steht's mit einem Nervensystem?"

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er dem Troll fest auf die Brust.

"Aauuh! Also Sandstein ist es nicht, das steht fest."

Der Doktor rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. Feldwebel Detritus senkte den Blick der gläsernen Augen und betrachtete diesen dürren Hanswurst, der ihm da gerade eine verpasst hatte. Sein Begleiter, Feldwebel Colon von der Stadtwache, verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

"Keine gute Idee, mit bloßen Händen einen Troll zu schlagen, Freundchen. Schon gar nicht, wenn eben dieser Troll Mitglied der Stadtwache ist.", stellte Colon fest und grinste breit.

"Die _Stadtwache_? Ist das sowas wie die Polizei?", wollte Martha Jones wissen.

Ihr schwante nichts gut. Die beiden Wächter nickten synchron.

"Oh, das… das wussten wir nicht!", verteidigte sie sich rasch. "Wir… sind nicht von hier."

Der Doktor nickte beipflichtend.

"Ist mir egal, wo ihr her seid. Von mir aus könnt ihr aus Viericks sein. Ihr sprecht Morporkianisch, also habt ihr auch schon mal was von Ankh-Morpork gehört. Schließlich seid ihr hier in Ankh-Morpork."

Zufrieden über diese lückenlose Argumentationskette verstummte Colon und warf den beiden Fremden ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu. Der Doktor sah Martha an, Martha sah den Doktor an. Wie aus einem Mund stellten beide gleichzeitig die Frage:

"Wir sind _wo_?"

Nun war Colon endgültig davon überzeugt, es mit zwei exorbitanten Trotteln zu tun zu haben. Er seufzte genervt.

"Ankh-Morpork. Die größte Stadt der Welt. Liegt am Rand der Sto-Ebene. Das Runde Meer. Klatsch. Nie gehört?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Colon kratzte sich am Doppelkinn. Na schön, hier stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Zwei Fremde, die noch nie etwas von Ankh-Morpork gehört hatten. Und doch sprachen sie fließend Morporkianisch. Entweder waren sie Lügner oder bekloppt oder… sie hatten ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Ja, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Colon konnte selbst kaum glauben, wie brillant sein Verstand gerade arbeitete.

"Wer seid ihr?", fragte er mit offiziell geschwellter Brust. "Nennt mir eure Namen!"

"Das ist Martha Jones. Und ich bin der Doktor.", sagte der Doktor; wer sonst?

"Der Doktor? Und wie weiter?"

"Nur der Doktor." Der Doktor grinste breit und hielt Colon ein ledernes Etui unter die Nase. "Das ist mein Ausweis."

Der Wächter runzelte die fliehende Stirn.

"Dein _was_?"

"Oh, ich das habe gesehen schon mal.", erhob Detritus das Wort. "Nobby auch haben dieses Papier. Das sagen, Nobby sein ein Mensch."

Colon sah seinen Kollegen fragend an und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf.

"Aber das macht doch hier gar keinen Sinn! Ich meine, Nobby… unser Nobby… _der _Nobby, der braucht das. Aber den beiden hier sieht man doch an, dass sie Menschen sind."

Er hielt inne und musterte die beiden Fremden für einen Moment argwöhnisch.

"Ihr seid doch _Menschen_?Oder? _Oder_?"

Martha und der Doktor nickten hastig.

"Oh jaaa, ja, natürlich! Was sonst?", versicherte der Doktor, wobei seine Stimme nur ein wenig schriller klang als ohnehin schon.

"Nun gut, Martha Jones und… Doktor." Colon setzte seine offizielle Miene auf. "Ihr steht unter Arrest. Wegen Speziismus, Beleidigung eines Wächters und Angriff auf einen Wächter. Und weil ihr Ankh-Morpork nicht kennt."

"Moment mal, _das _ist strafbar?!", fragte Martha ungläubig.

"In Ankh-Morpork schon. Und jetzt mitkommen!"

* * *

Zur selben Zeit trug sich in der Sto-Ebene weit vor den Toren Ankh-Morporks Folgendes zu:

Etwas ratterte. Etwas knirschte. Etwas _piepte. _Der Besitzer des kleinen Bauernhofs hatte solche Geräusche noch nie gehört. Wie jeden Mittag saß er am Küchentisch und aß Kohlsuppe und da heute sein Geburtstag war, bestand eben jene nicht nur aus Kohl und Wasser, sondern enthielt sogar einige Stücke Schweinefleisch. Nun, Schweinefleisch war vielleicht etwas übertrieben; es handelte sich um ein Stück ranzigen Speck, doch immerhin brachte der etwas Würze. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem neumodischen Technikkram der Städter. Ankh-Morpork war nur dreißig Meilen entfernt und doch schien es ihm wie eine andere Welt. Eine Welt, auf deren Erkundung er getrost verzichten konnte. Bewegte Bilder und Klacker und Nachrichten, die durch die Luft reisten wie Zugvögel. All das kam und ging, davon war der Bauer Jason Schreck überzeugt. Was blieb, waren die Kohlfelder rund um das kleine Haus, der Pflug und seine beiden Ochsen, die er Tag für Tag einspannte. Mehr brauchte er nicht, um zufrieden zu sein.

Und nun waren da die Geräusche. Jason Schreck schob den Stuhl zurück und stand langsam auf. Wie ein Einbrecher im eigenen Haus schlich er zur Tür und nahm den Knüppel, der neben ihr an der Wand lehnte, fest in die Hand. Das hier war das Einzugsgebiet von Ankh-Morpork und die riesige Stadt wirkte wie ein Magnet auf allerlei zwielichtige Gestalten. Er hatte schon so manchen Landstreicher, Tagelöhner oder Kleinkriminellen, der in seiner Scheune schlafen wollte, mit seinem Knüppel in die Flucht geschlagen. Wer auch immer diese Geräusche verursachte, würde bald schon zusehen, dass er Land gewann, wenn er keinen Prügel über die Rübe bekommen wollte. Möglichst leise öffnete Jason die Tür und trat ins Freie. Ein wenig seltsam mutete es schon an, dass sich irgendjemand am helllichten Tag auf sein Land stahl. Meistens kamen die Landstreicher nachts. Der Kohlbauer ließ den Blick über den Hof schweifen. Der Pflug, ein paar Eimer, fünf Hühner, die im Gras scharrten, ein großes, verbeultes Metallding, nichts weiter Ungewöhnliches… Moment mal?! Ein großes, verbeultes Metallding? Was zum Henker war das denn? Es hatte etwa die Größe einer Postkutsche, sah aber nicht annähernd wie irgendetwas aus, das er schon mal gesehen hatte. Dampf kräuselte aus einigen Dellen und Rissen. Und es ragte mitten aus seinem Kohlfeld! Jason Schreck hob den Knüppel über den Kopf und ging langsam auf das Gebilde zu. Die Geräusche wurden lauter, je näher er ihm kam. Er blieb etwa fünf Meter entfernt stehen und räusperte sich.

"Na schön, wenn ihr die Bengel vom Kohlmeyer-Hof seid, dann könnt ihr was erleben! Euer Vater wird euch eine Tracht Prügel verpassen, dass ihr die Götter singen hört. Kommt sofort aus diesem Ding raus!"

Stille folgte. Dann, ganz plötzlich, erschien eine Art Blitz, der aus dem Inneren des Gebildes kam. Doch er dauerte viel länger als ein gewöhnlicher Blitz und brannte nach und nach eine Schneise in das Metallding. Die Schneise formte die Umrisse einer… Tür. Erschrocken wich der Bauer einige Schritte zurück. Ein solches Gleißen hatte er noch nie gesehen und falls es wirklich eine Tür in die Außenhülle brannte… Nun, wer oder was würde sie durchqueren? Das Gleißen erlosch und ein rechteckiges Stück Metall fiel Jason Schreck entgegen. Seine Kehle trocknete aus, als er durch die entstandene Luke in die Finsternis dahinter starrte. Nur ein blauer Lichtpunkt leuchtete im Inneren des Metalldings und schien, ihn anzustarren. Jason schluckte hart und suchte sein Heil in der Offensive.

"Hör zu, wer immer Du bist! Das ist mein Land und Du verschwindest jetzt besser, sonst…"

Wie zur Demonstration seiner Entschlossenheit schwang er den Knüppel. Das blaue Licht wurde kleiner. Fast schien es, als wäre es ein Auge, das blinzelte. Nun, genaugenommen _war _es ein Auge, das blinzelte.

"Initialisiere Speziesanalyse."

Die Stimme klang weder menschlich, noch sonst irgendwie lebendig. Jason verstand die Worte, doch ihre Bedeutung blieb ihm verschlossen. Eine grüne Linie aus Licht wanderte von oben nach unten über seinen Körper.

"Analyse abgeschlossen. Ergebnis: Mensch. Schlussfolgerung: Eliminieren! Eliminieren! Eliminieren!"

Der Kohlbauer Jason Schreck schlug die Augen auf. Er lag vor seinem Haus nahe des Feldes auf dem Boden und wusste nicht, warum. Hatte irgendetwas ihn angegriffen? War er ohnmächtig geworden? Aber nein, wenn irgendjemand ihm so eine über die Rübe gehauen hätte, dass er davon ohnmächtig wurde, dann hätte er jetzt einen gewaltigen Brummschädel. Aber da war nichts, keine Schmerzen, keine Furcht… Einfach gar nichts. Eine Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen, die ungewöhnlich fremd und doch vertraut wirkte.

"STEH AUF, JASON SCHRECK! ES IST ZEIT."

Zwei blaue Sterne glommen in leeren Augenhöhlen. Jason versuchte, zu schlucken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Da war keine Zunge mehr, kein Körper. Er ergriff die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich in die Höhe ziehen.

"D-d-du? Du bist… der Sensenmann?!", stammelte er.

Tod schnaufte pikiert, wenngleich er keine Körperteile besaß, die schnaufen konnten.

"OH, BITTE! DIESE BEZEICHNUNG WIRD MEINER AUFGABE NICHT MAL ANNÄHERND GERECHT. ICH BENUTZE KEINESWEGS IMMER EINE SENSE.", stellte er ein klein wenig beleidigt klar.

Der frisch Verstorbene konnte noch immer nicht glauben, wie ihm geschah. Mit einem gehetzten Blick sah er sich um. Das große verbeulte Metallding steckte noch immer in der Erde – wohlgemerkt in _seinem _Kohlfeld – und davor standen nun einige… Jason kniff die metaphysischen Augen zusammen. Die Dinger sahen aus wie große, geschlossene Blecheimer. Einige Stöcke ragten daraus hervor und am oberen Ende befand sich ein Rohr mit… Der Geist wich erschrocken zurück.

"KEINE SORGE, SIE KÖNNEN UNS NICHT SEHEN.", meinte Tod beruhigend.

"Aber, d-d-da… da war… ein Auge, ein blaues Auge. Es hat mich angestarrt! Und dann diese Stimme, diese fremde Stimme…"

"ICH WEIß. ABER NUN IST ES VORBEI."

"Was sind das für Dinger?", fragte der Verblichene.

Die blauen Supernoven flackerten.

"ICH WEIß ES NICHT."

Jason starrte die hochgewachsene Gestalt an. Schwarzer Umhang, geradezu aufreizend dürr, eine Sense in der Hand… Sehr langsam fiel der sprichwörtliche Groschen.

"Haben die…? Bin ich…?"

Tod nickte schweigend und deutete mit der Knochenhand auf den am Boden liegenden Leichnam.

"Oh."

Der Geist von Jason Schreck begann bereits, an den Rändern zu verblassen; wie an alter Pullover, der zuerst an den Ärmeln ausfasert.

"Eine Frage noch: Kannst Du sie aufhalten? Ich meine, die haben mich einfach so getötet, ohne Grund. Sie könnten noch andere töten."

Tod überlegte einen Moment und erwiderte dann:

"JA."

"Oh, gut! Du kannst sie also aufhalten. Das beruhigt…"

Der Geist verschwand, löste sich auf wie ein Traum im Licht des neuen Tages. Tod sah hinunter zu dem toten Körper, der keine äußeren Verletzungen aufwies. Würde er nicht draußen auf dem Boden liegen, hätte man meinen können, er schläft. Dann wanderte der Blick der beiden blauen Sterne zurück zu den überdimensionierten Blechdosen. Sie hatten sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, als würden sie auf etwas warten. Oder als wüssten sie nicht, was sie tun sollten. Tod murmelte gedankenverloren:

"DU HAST MICH MISSVERSTANDEN, JASON SCHRECK. JA, SIE KÖNNTEN NOCH ANDERE TÖTEN."

* * *

Die Straße schien schier endlos. Passanten eilten ihren Zielen entgegen und irgendwo in der Menge pries ein Marktschreier seine Waren an. Sie befanden sich wirklich in einer großen Stadt und sie waren auf dem Weg ins Gefängnis; oder wie auch immer man hier das lokale Äquivalent zu einem Gefängnis nannte. Wahrscheinlich Kerker.

"Warum mussten Sie den Troll unbedingt schlagen?", zischte Martha dem Doktor ins Ohr, der neben ihr lief.

"Ich? Warum haben Sie ihn einen Felsen genannt?", konterte dieser.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass das verboten ist. Schließlich ist er verdammt nochmal ein Felsen!"

"Ich das gehört habe.", stellte Detritus seelenruhig fest.

Er bildete die Nachhut der kleinen Truppe und sollte etwaige Fluchtversuche im Keim ersticken. Oder dem Keim die Knochen brechen, was wahrscheinlicher war. Feldwebel Colon als dienstältester, anwesender Wächter ging voraus. Und machte sich dabei so seine Gedanken. Die beiden Gefangenen waren die seltsamsten Zeitgenossen, die ihm je unter die Augen gekommen waren und er verwettete seine Dienstmarke darauf, dass sie irgendetwas auf dem Kerbholz hatten. Man dachte nur an die seltsame, blaue Kiste, in die er nicht einmal einen Blick hatte werfen dürfen. Der Doktor hatte die Tür abgesperrt. Was war da wohl drin? Und wo hatten sie sie her? Doch sicherlich gestohlen. Er würde nachher zwei Obergefreite damit beauftragen, die Kiste zu holen und ins Wachhaus zu schaffen. Und dort würden sie notfalls die Tür aufbrechen, um den Inhalt zu begutachten.

"Wir da sein.", grollte Detritus, woraufhin die kleine Gruppe zum Stehen kam.

"Was? Oh. Ja, stimmt." Colon brauchte einige Sekunden, um die geistige Schleife zu verlassen. "Also, das ist das Wachhaus. Ja, ist es."

"Wie… rustikal.", kommentierte der Doktor nach einigen Sekunden unsicheren Schweigens.

Dann erklommen sie die Stufen und betraten das Wachhaus am Pseudopolisplatz. Im Inneren herrschte genauso reges Treiben wie draußen, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Es war früher Nachmittag und dem Durcheinander nach zu urteilen, fand gerade der Schichtwechsel statt. Die beiden Gefangenen ließen den Blick über den weitläufigen Eingangsbereich schweifen, der die Hektik eines Bienenstocks versprühte.

"Das sind… Zwerge!", keuchte Martha, ehe der Doktor sie mit dem Ellenbogen anrempelte.

"Also, so ungewöhnlich ist das nun auch nicht. Auf der Erde gibt's auch Kleinwüchsige."

"Aber nicht so viele auf einem Haufen!", konterte die junge Frau.

"Vielleicht eine Versammlung der Kleinwüchsigen-Selbsthilfegruppe."

Der Doktor konnte einfach nie nachgeben, auch wenn er es diesmal besser getan hätte. Denn genau diese Bemerkung hörte Korporal Grinsi Kleinpo von der Stadtwache, ihres Zeichens Zwergin. Sie war gerade mit den Aufnahmepapieren für die beiden neuen Häftlinge herübergekommen. Das Klemmbrett in der Hand stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte den Doktor erbost an.

"Was hast Du gerade gesagt?", brachte sie gepresst hervor.

Martha und der Doktor standen inzwischen im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Jemanden, der sich mit Grinsi Kleinpo anlegte, traf man nicht allzu oft. Und auch wenn alle hier im Raum Wächter waren, so waren sie doch in erster Linie Bürger aus Ankh-Morpork, was bedeutete, sie waren die schaulustigsten Wesen im Multiversum. Ein Kreis bildete sich ganz von selbst um die Neuankömmlinge und Korporal Kleinpo, als seien sie eine neuartige Attraktion. Und wahrscheinlich stimmte das sogar. Die Zwergin begann vorwurfsvoll:

"Das ist…"

"Speziismus, ich weiß. Scheint, als hätte ich eine besondere Begabung dafür. Nun, dann wäre das geklärt.", erklärte der Doktor.

Damit hatten die Zuschauer offenbar nicht gerechnet. Das Schauspiel versprach, interessant zu werden. Und nun war die Zwergin am Zug. Sie klappte den Mund auf, der Doktor wölbte eine Augenbraue. Sie klappte den Mund wieder zu, schüttelte genervt den Kopf und hob das Klemmbrett. Hinter ihrem Ohr, das aufgrund des gewaltigen Bartwuchses nicht zu erkennen war, zog sie einen Bleistiftstummel hervor.

"Wie auch immer, ich brauch ein paar Angaben von euch. Name, Alter und… Nun, Spezies dürfte ja klar sein. Menschen?"

Eigentlich war es keine Frage und so nickten auch nur beiläufig. Nur nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen, indem man allzu eifrig sein Menschsein beteuerte.

"Er ist kein Mensch."

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Die Stimme kam aus den Reihen der Wächter und sowohl Martha als auch dem Doktor stockte der Atem. Verfügten sie hier etwa über Technik, die fortschrittlich genug war, um einen Time Lord zu erkennen? Nicht einmal auf der Erde gab es so etwas, es sei denn, man scannte ihn. Die ganze Stadt vermittelte den Eindruck eines vorindustriellen Zeitalters, doch möglich war alles. Wenn es hier schon laufende Steine und Zwerge gab… Der Kreis aus Wächtern teilte sich und hervor trat eine junge Frau, die ebenfalls die Uniform der Stadtwache trug. Eine sehr blasse, junge Frau. Sie musterte den Doktor und neigte dann leicht den Kopf, als würde sie angespannt lauschen.

"Ich höre zwei Herzen in seiner Brust schlagen. Nie zuvor habe ich einen solchen Herzschlag gehört. Ich weiß nicht, was er ist, aber er ist kein Mensch.", erklärte Salacia, genannt Sally, von Humpeding.

Die Anspannung im Raum wurde förmlich greifbar. Hände legten sich wie beiläufig auf die Hefte von Schwertern, Finger schlossen sich um die Griffe von Streitäxten. Die Miene des Doktors versteinerte, als er kapitulierend die Hände hob. Wie war so etwas möglich? Wie konnte jemand so ein feines Gehör besitzen, dass er auf mehrere Meter Entfernung seinen Herzschlag wahrnahm? Nun, warum nicht einfach mal fragen?

"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich weiß auch nicht, was Du bist.", erwiderte der Doktor.

Sally blinzelte überrascht.

"Was ich bin? Ein Vampir natürlich. Bist Du blind?"

Wie zur Demonstration hob sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Lippen und ließ ihre spitzen Eckzähne aufblitzen. Martha stöhnte gequält auf. Nicht auch noch Vampire! Waren sie hier in einem Märchenbuch gelandet oder was?! Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein verdammter Werwolf, wie in diesen neumodischen Schundromanen. Und die führten dann Krieg gegeneinander um die Menschen als Nahrungsquelle.

"Sally hat Recht.", ließ sich eine andere, ebenfalls weibliche Stimme vernehmen. "Er riecht nicht menschlich."

Ein wenig beleidigt starrte der Doktor die andere Frau an, die nun ebenfalls aus den Reihen der Wächter hervorgetreten war und ihn mit verschränkten Armen von oben bis unten musterte. Dann raunte er seiner Begleiterin zu:

"Stimmt das? Sollte ich vielleicht öfter… Deo benutzen?"

"Ich kann mich nicht beschweren.", gab Martha Jones zurück, der im Moment nicht nach Scherzen zumute war.

"Dann ist ja gut.", meinte er grinsend.

Irgendwo im oberen Stockwerk knallte eine Tür und wütende Schritte näherten sich dem oberen Treppenabsatz.

"Korporal Kleinpo, wo bleibt der Bericht über… Bei allen Göttern, was ist denn hier los?", wollte Samuel Mumm, der Kommandeur der Stadtwache, wissen.

* * *

Der Raum schien endlos. Und das war hier nicht nur eine Phrase. Wenn man ihn durch die knarrende Tür betrat, konnte man nicht mal ansatzweise erahnen, wo er endete. Oder ob er überhaupt endete. Zu beiden Seiten eines breiten Hauptkorridors erstreckten sich unzählige Reihen von Regalen, die sich nach oben hin irgendwo in der Finsternis verloren. Jedes einzelne Regal war bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Stundengläsern, den Lebensuhren. Alle Lebewesen, egal wie klein und unbedeutend sie auch waren, hatten hier eine eigene Lebensuhr und in jeder rieselte der Sand unaufhörlich von der oberen Hälfte in die untere. Das dabei entstehende, tosende Geräusch, das vor Äonen begonnen hatte und erst in Äonen enden würde, raubte jeder sterblichen Seele den Atem. Doch auch wenn es schien, als würde eine Lebensuhr hier nur den Platz eines Wassertropfens im Ozean einnehmen, so kannte doch Tod jede einzelne von ihnen.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten wanderte er die Regale entlang und strich dabei fast gedankenverloren mit dem Knochenfinger über die Stundengläser. Er suchte etwas; etwas, das anders war, als es sein sollte, eine Anomalie der Geschichte. Diese wandelnden Blechdosen – was auch immer sie waren – lebten. Und alles, was lebte, hatte ein Stundenglas in diesem Raum. Tod war auf der Suche nach vier Lebensuhren, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Schon seit Tagen inspizierte er unermüdlich die Regale… Nun, zumindest wären es Tage gewesen, wenn es hier in Tods Reich so etwas wie Zeit gegeben hätte. Auf der Scheibenwelt jedoch waren gerade erst wenige Stunden vergangen, seit er den Geist von Jason Schreck abgeholt hatte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, als sein Blick auf eine bestimmte Lebensuhr fiel. Es war nicht das, was er suchte und dennoch war es interessant. Wie gesagt, Tod kannte jede einzelne Lebensuhr, doch diese hatte er nie vorher gesehen. Er neigte den knöchernen Schädel, als würde er nachdenken. Die blauen Sterne in seinen Augenhöhlen funkelten. Ganz langsam streckte er die Hand aus und griff nach dem recht unscheinbaren Stundenglas. Er hob es hoch und betrachtete es genau. Es bestand aus dunklem Mahagoniholz und in der oberen Hälfte befand sich mehr Sand als in der unteren. Also hatte dieses Individuum noch nicht sein halbes Leben hinter sich. Das allein aber war es nicht, was Tods Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Denn obwohl alle Regale von oben bis unten vollgestopft waren und kein Zentimeter Platz vergeudet wurde, war der Platz neben dieser Lebensuhr… leer. Ein großer Kreis, der aussah, als wäre er wie geschaffen für eine weitere, recht große Lebensuhr. Doch sie fehlte. Tod hielt das kleine Stundenglas auf Augenhöhe und las den Namen.

"WER BIST DU, MARTHA JONES?", fragte er das Tosen des Sandes.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

* * *

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Weder die Scheibenwelt noch Doctor Who gehören mir. Viel Spaß! **

* * *

Die Daleks erwachten. Zumindest würde man es erwachen nennen, wenn man gewusst hätte, ob Daleks Schlaf benötigten. Sie drehten ihre Stielaugen und scannten die Umgebung, was ihnen jedoch nicht wirklich Aufschluss darüber gab, wo genau sie sich hier befanden. Vier von ihnen hatten überlebt, den Sturz durch die Leere, den sie wiedermal ihrem Erzfeind zu verdanken hatten. Es war zu spät gewesen für einen Notfallzeitsprung, sie hatten sich zu dicht am Riss befunden, den der Doktor geöffnet hatte. Also waren sie aus dem Universum geschleudert worden, mitten hinein in die Leere; zum Tode verurteilt ohne Gerichtsverhandlung. Doch Daleks waren nicht gut im Sterben und die Leere war nicht leer. Es gab andere Dimensionen, andere Universen. Und nun waren sie hier, gestrandet in einer fremden Welt.

"Wo sind wir? Erklären! Erklären!", kreischte Dalek Sekh.

"Scan der planetaren Krümmung abgeschlossen. Ich berechne den Durchmesser des Planeten. Ergebnis…"

Dalek Caan zögerte und Zögern gehörte normalerweise ganz und gar nicht zum Verhaltensrepertoire dieser Rasse. Sie waren dazu geschaffen, völlig emotionslos zu agieren und Unsicherheit war eindeutig eine Emotion. Die sich jedoch rasch verflüchtigte.

"Ergebnis: Null.", beendete Caan den angefangenen Satz.

"Das ist unmöglich. Alle bewohnbaren Welten sind Planeten, alle Planeten sind Kugeln, alle Kugeln haben einen Durchmesser."

Diese Argumentation war so schön schlüssig und doch so grundlegend falsch. Denn wie bereits erwähnt; die Schöpfer der Scheibenwelt hatten Humor oder waren betrunken. Und so kam es, dass sie alle Regeln der Astronomie – die damals genaugenommen noch gar nicht existierten – einfach über Bord warfen und eine flache Welt erschufen.

"Nein. Diese nicht. Wir befinden uns auf einer Scheibe."

Wäre Caan kein Dalek gewesen, hätte man dieses Beharren direkt stur nennen können. Aber da Sturheit auch nur eine Emotion war, kam das hier wohl nicht infrage. Sekh beließ es vorerst dabei. Letztendlich spielte es keine Rolle, ob sie sich auf einer Kugel oder einer Scheibe befanden. Andere Fragen hatten Vorrang.

"Wir benötigen eine Energiequelle. Scan der Umgebung nach Ressourcen abgeschlossen. Ergebnis: Keine Elektrizität vorhanden. Bewohner dieser Welt nutzen Talg, Wasser und Wind zur Energiegewinnung. Unbekannte Strahlung vorhanden. Für uns nicht verwertbar."

Stille folgte auf die metallisch kreischende Stimme von Dalek Sekh, in der man meinen konnte, dass die vier über ihre Lage nachdachten. Denn obwohl sie eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit überdimensionierten Blechdosen aufwiesen, waren Daleks keineswegs dumm. Im Gegenteil. Sie zählten zu den intelligentesten Rassen im Universum, wenngleich ihr Verstand einzig analytischer Natur war. Obwohl es sich um eine Lebensform handelte, glich ihr Verstand eher einem Hochleistungscomputer. Sie konnten Millionen von Informationen innerhalb kürzester Zeit verarbeiten, doch hätte jemand nach ihrer Lieblingsfarbe gefragt, wüssten sie keine Antwort. Ein Computer konnte auch keine Poesie erschaffen, sich keine unkonventionellen Lösungen für neuartige Probleme ausdenken. Es fehlte ihm an Kreativität und Phantasie, genau wie den Daleks.

"Wir benötigen eine Energiequelle.", wiederholte Dalek Sekh. "Scan nach Ressourcen ausdehnen, verwertbare Mineralien prüfen. Ergebnis: 1,6429 Tonnen Kohlenstoff in kubischer Ausformung in 51,6 Kilometer Entfernung. In fein gemahlenem Zustand als Treibstoff nutzbar."

Sie hatten ihre Energiequelle gefunden. Nicht sonderlich ergiebig und auch nicht leicht zu nutzen, aber eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Und es sollte reichen, sie zurück Richtung Erde zu schicken. Oder zumindest auf irgendeinen Planeten, wo sie dann eine neue Dalekdynastie aufbauen konnten. Und wenn das erst mal geschafft war, konnten sie sich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe widmen: Den Doktor töten. Also machten sich vier Daleks in gemächlichem Tempo auf nach Ankh-Morpork. Denn ein anderer Name für _Kohlenstoff in kubischer Ausformung _lautete… Diamant.

* * *

Die beiden Gestrandeten saßen in Samuel Mumms Büro einem recht missmutigen Samuel Mumm gegenüber und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Es roch nach Zigaretten und nach altem Papier; Letzeres stapelte sich im ganzen Raum zu hohen Türmen auf. Der ganze Papierkram war die unangenehme Seite einer modernisierten Wache. Die Offenbarung der Vampirin vorhin hatte für einige Aufregung gesorgt und Mumm mochte keine Aufregung; schon gar nicht dreißig Minuten vor Feierabend. Er zog einen Aufnahmebogen hervor, wie ihn bereits Korporal Kleinpo bei sich gehabt hatte und musterte die beiden Fremden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Na schön, also noch mal von vorn.", begann er und leckte an der Bleistiftspitze, als sei sie eine Feder. "Name, Alter, Herkunft und… _Spezies_."

Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders und sah dabei den Doktor von oben bis unten an. Er sah menschlich aus, alles in allem, doch in jener Frage vertraute der Kommandeur auf die Sinne seiner Angestellten. Wenn Obergefreite von Humpeding meinte, er hätte zwei Herzen, dann war das auch so. Mumm lehnte sich zurück und nickte in Richtung Tür, wo zwei weitere Wächter postiert waren; zwei ganz bestimmte Wächter…

"Und denkt nicht mal dran, zu lügen! Ich habe hier eine Vampirin, die kann hören, wenn sich euer Herzschlag beschleunigt. Und eine Werwölfin, die kann das Adrenalin in eurem Blut riechen."

Martha und der Doktor wechselten einen irritierten Blick. Mal wieder dachten sie beide dasselbe.

"Und die… verstehen sich?", fragte die junge Ärztin schließlich.

Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Temperatur im Zimmer schlagartig sank. Feldwebel Angua machte einen Schritt vorwärts, doch Mumm brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Stehen.

"Lass gut sein, Feldwebel! Diese Leute sind offensichtlich Ausländer und wissen es nicht besser.", stellte er ruhig fest und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Martha und wurde nicht eine Spur nachsichtiger.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ihr herkommt und ob es da unterschiedliche Spezies gibt, aber Ankh-Morpork ist nicht Überwald. Wir haben die Rassenkriege hinter uns; noch nicht lange, aber wir haben sie hinter uns."

"Die Decke der Zivilisation ist dünn.", kommentierte der Doktor düster.

Mumm nickte und sein Blick durchbohrte den Fremden förmlich.

"So ist es. Und mit jedem eurer unbedachten Kommentare schneidet ihr weitere Löcher rein."

Betretenes Schweigen folgte, ehe Mumm einmal kräftig auf den Schreibtisch schlug. Die Papierstapel erzitterten, die beiden Fremden zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

"Dann wäre das ja geklärt und wir können endlich weitermachen."

Martha erbarmte sich schließlich.

"Martha Jones, 27 Jahre, ich bin ein Mensch und komme aus London, England.", erklärte sie und fügte nach kurzem Zögern hinzu:

"Das ist auf der Erde."

Mumm notierte sich alles und sah bei dem Nachsatz von seinen Notizen auf. Ein wenig irritiert zog er die Stirn kraus.

"Dass es nicht im Wasser liegt, habe ich mir schon gedacht, Fräulein."

"Oh nein, so meine ich das nicht! Ich meine den Planeten Erde.", stellte die junge Ärztin rasch klar.

"Nie gehört.", murmelte Mumm und warf der anwesenden Vampirin einen fragenden Blick zu.

Sally nickte nur schweigend. Sie hatte bei der Fremden keinen unregelmäßigen oder beschleunigten Herzschlag wahrgenommen. Sie sagte also die Wahrheit. Der Kommandeur rahmte das Wort _Erde _auf dem Formular ein und versah es mit gleich drei Fragezeichen. Dann wandte er sich dem eindeutig mysteriöseren der beiden Besucher zu.

"Na schön, nun zu Dir.", begann er und fügte mit drohend erhobenen Zeigefinger hinzu:

"Und denk dran, nicht zu lügen."

Der Doktor seufzte ergeben.

"Ich bin der Doktor…"

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor Mumm ihn unterbrach.

"Name, nicht Beruf."

"Ja, der Name ist der Doktor.", stellte der Doktor klar.

Er hatte sich inzwischen an die Irritationen gewöhnt, die sein gewählter Name hervorrief. Immerhin trug er ihn schon einige hundert Jahre; und das nach seiner Zeitrechnung. Mumm setzte die Worte _der Doktor _auf dem Formular in Anführungsstriche und zeigte seinem Gegenüber innerlich den Vogel. Doch er würde sich nicht mit einem Irren über dessen Namen streiten. Schließlich gab es in Ankh-Morpork jemanden, der sich Treibe-mich-selbst-in-den-Ruin Schnapper nannte; da war ein "der Doktor" nichts weiter Ungewöhnliches.

"Weiter.", forderte Mumm und wedelte ungeduldig mit dem Bleistift.

Der Doktor seufzte tief. Ein ungewöhnlicher Name war eine Sache, doch was jetzt kam, würde dieser Kommandeur ihm keinesfalls glauben. Diese Welt hier war rückständig, verglichen mit dem 21. Jahrhundert auf der Erde und selbst dort würden normale Menschen ihm nicht glauben.

"Ich bin 904 Jahre alt, nach meiner eigenen Zeitlinie gerechnet. Mein Heimatplanet ist Gallifrey, doch diese Welt existiert nicht mehr. Ich gehöre zur Rasse der Time Lords; genauer gesagt, ich bin der letzte Time Lord."

Seine Stimme klang tonlos, als er diese Informationen abspulte wie ein Automat. Martha spürte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, ruhig und gelassen zu bleiben. Zu tief saß noch immer der Stachel seines Verlustes. Nachdem Mumm sich alles notiert hatte – inklusive einiger Rechtschreibfehler –, sah er die beiden anwesenden Wächter fragend an. Beide nickten nur. Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass die Fremden logen. Der Kommandeur legte den Bleistift zur Seite und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"904 Jahre?"

Trotz der fehlenden Anzeichen für eine Lüge war die Skepsis in seiner Stimme überdeutlich.

"Vampire erreichen in einigen Fällen ein solches Alter.", meldete sich Sally zu Wort. "Mir ist keine andere anthropomorphe Spezies bekannt, die so alt wird."

Der Doktor sagte nichts dazu. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Jeder Versuch der Erklärung hätte nur weitere Fragen aufgeworfen. Mumm beschloss, die Frage des Alters erst einmal zu übergehen und auf die Herkunft der Beiden zu sprechen zu kommen.

"Ihr wollt also sagen, ihr kommt aus einer anderen Welt; beziehungsweise aus zwei anderen Welten?", hakte er sicherheitshalber nach und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. "Und wie seid ihr dann hierher gekommen? Nach Ankh-Morpork?"

Jetzt wurde es richtig kompliziert. Wie sollte man einem Wächter eines vorindustriellen Zeitalters etwas über Raumschiffe, Zeitreisen und parallele Universen erklären? Der Doktor legte mental den Gang für das 19. Jahrhundert ein und begann:

"Mein Schiff ist vom Kurs abgekommen, den Grund dafür kenne ich noch nicht. Wir sind gewissermaßen hier gestrandet."

Mumm musterte sein Gegenüber argwöhnisch. Überhaupt war Argwohn die typisch Mumm'sche Grundhaltung.

"Dein Schiff, also.", meinte er gedehnt und ließ die Fingerknöchel knacken. "Auf dem Ankh wurde kein fremdes Schiff gesichtet. Und wenn ihr wirklich von so weit herkommt, braucht es mehr Besatzung. Wo ist die?"

Martha lehnte sich an dieser Stelle des Verhörs auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Die Aufgabe, die technische Seite der TARDIS zu erklären, fiel eindeutig dem Doktor zu.

"Nun, es handelt sich um eine Art Himmelsschiff; die blaue Kiste. Und die Besatzung sitzt vor Dir."

"Feldwebel Colon hat etwas von einer blauen Kiste erwähnt.", hakte Angua ein.

"Na schön, schick zwei Wächter los, sie sollen die Kiste herschaffen!", befahl Mumm und versuchte, nicht den Faden zu verlieren.

Seine Stimme hatte inzwischen einen leicht hysterischen Tonfall angenommen. Nach einem raschen Nicken eilte Feldwebel Angua aus dem Büro. Wenigstens etwas ging noch seinen gewohnten Gang. Mumm hatte es noch nie mit Fremden aus anderen Welten zutun gehabt. Unzählige Fragen klopften von innen an seine Schädeldecke und bereiteten ihm einen dumpfen Kopfschmerz. Was sollten sie mit den Beiden anfangen? Hatten sie Bürgerrechte? Waren sie überhaupt straffähig? Gab es noch mehr von ihnen? Und – die wichtigste aller Fragen – wie wurden sie sie wieder los? Der Kommandeur massierte sich die Schläfen, um den dumpfen Kopfschmerz zu vertreiben, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

"Wenn ihr euer Schiff oder was auch immer es ist wieder habt, könnt ihr wieder in eure Welt zurückkehren.", erklärte Mumm und zwickte sich den Nasenrücken. "Ihr werdet ausnahmsweise nicht wegen Speziismus angeklagt."

Der Kommandeur der Stadtwache wollte die beiden Fremden lieber heute als morgen loswerden und die Strafe für ihre Vergehen wäre ohnehin gering ausgefallen. Martha und der Doktor wechselten wieder einen ihrer Blicke und Mumm ahnte Schreckliches.

"So einfach ist das nicht.", begann der Doktor und Mumm sackte ein Stück mehr zusammen. "Wir sind im falschen Universum, nicht nur auf der falschen Welt. Normalerweise – was ist bei mir schon normal? – dürften wir gar nicht hier sein. Doch die TARDIS – das ist mein Schiff – hat uns hierher geführt, aus irgendeinem Grund, den wir rausfinden müssen."

"Winde.", warf Mumm recht lustlos ein.

"Wie bitte?"

"Wenn ein Schiff vom Kurs abkommt, liegt das meistens an drehenden Winden. Oder der Steuermann ist besoffen."

Martha konnte sich ein Auflachen nicht verkneifen und auch Sally grinste im Hintergrund. Mumm hingegen war trotz dieser Bemerkung nicht zum Lachen zumute. Vielmehr handelte es sich um eine Art Galgenhumor. Der Doktor schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

"Äh, nein. Ich bezweifle, dass diese Begründung auf die TARDIS zutrifft."

Das hatte der Kommandeur auch nicht erwartet. Ihm fiel nur eine mögliche Vorgehensweise ein, die Fremden wieder loszuwerden, und die gefiel ihm gar nicht.

"Also gut, wir haben hier Spezialisten für Besucher aus anderen Dimensionen.", begann er und blickte Sally an. "Obergefreite von Humpeding, Du begleitest unsere Besucher zur Unsichtbaren Universität. Die Zauberer sollen sich damit befassen."

* * *

Nachdenklich umrundete der Patrizier von Ankh-Morpork das seltsame Objekt, das ihm zwei seiner zahllosen Kundschafter – man könnte sie auch Spione nennen – da angeschleppt hatten. Sie befanden sich im Rechteckigen Büro und besagte Kundschafter standen etwas abseits und erwarteten eine mehr oder weniger fürstliche Belohnung. An dieser Erwartungshaltung erkannte man, dass sie noch nicht lange in Diensten seiner Lordschaft standen. Nachdem er einen Kreis um die blaue Kiste beschrieben hatte, blieb Lord Vetinari vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen und klopfte sich nachdenklich mit dem Knauf seines Gehstocks ans Kinn. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, wo das Objekt eine Art Namen trug.

"Was ist eine _Polizeinotrufzelle_?", fragte er, woraufhin Drumknott einen Schritt nach vorn trat.

"Das weiß ich nicht, Herr. Nie zuvor wurde ein solches Objekt gesichtet und es gibt keine entsprechenden Unterlagen."

Es geschah nur selten, dass sein persönlicher Sekretär etwas nicht wusste und noch viel seltener wusste Lord Vetinari etwas nicht. Ein geradezu erschreckendes Gefühl für den Herrscher Ankh-Morporks. Die beiden Finder des fremdartigen Objekts räusperten sich nun hörbar, woraufhin Lord Vetinari sich schwungvoll zu ihnen umdrehte und sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedachte; was ihn nur noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ.

"Ihr seid noch da, wie schön!", verkündete er. "Wo habt ihr die Kiste noch mal gefunden?"

Den beiden unglückseligen Spionen war immer noch kein Licht aufgegangen und so antwortete nun einer von ihnen:

"Am Breiten Weg, Herr. Und es war eine ganz schöne Plackerei, die Kiste herzuschaffen, wenn Du mir diese Anmerkung gestattest. Mein Kollege hier hat sich fast den Rücken ausgerenkt, jawohl!"

Der genannte Kollege setzte den Dackelblick eines schwer geschädigten Invaliden auf, was ihm einiges an schauspielerischem Talent abverlangte. Lord Vetinari hingegen musste einiges an Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um nicht auf der Stelle laut loszulachen. Doch er besaß bekanntermaßen die Disziplin eines Fakirs und ging daher kommentarlos über das schwere Leiden des Spions hinweg.

"Und sie stand einfach so da? Ohne Eigentümer? Keine anderen Kisten?"

Die beiden Kundschafter wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick und Vetinari wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er wölbte eine Augenbraue.

"Nun, nicht direkt… ganz… ohne… Eigentümer.", stammelte der Möchtegerninvalide. "Ein Mann und eine Frau waren in der Nähe und der Mann hat die Kiste abgeschlossen. Bevor die Stadtwache sie festgenommen hat."

Spätestens jetzt war das Interesse des Patriziers geweckt. Wenn die Wache schon involviert war, war an der Geschichte irgendetwas faul. Er korrigierte sich gedanklich. Nicht zwangsläufig war etwas faul; es kam ganz darauf an, wer die Besitzer der Kiste festgenommen hatte. Colon oder gar Nobbs traute der Patrizier auch zu, Kinder wegen _vorsätzlichem Räuber-und-Gendarm-Spielen _zu verhaften. Er wandte sich an seinen Sekretär:

"Drumknott, finde raus, warum die Beiden verhaftet wurden und wer sie überhaupt sind!"

Als dieser sich schon mit einem Nicken aufmachen wollte, fügte der Patrizier gefährlich lächelnd hinzu:

"Und schaff mir einen Schlosser her! Ich habe vor, den Inhalt zu inspizieren und möchte nicht gleich die Tür rausreißen."

Der Sekretär eilte aus dem Rechteckigen Büro, um die Anweisungen auszuführen, wodurch die beiden Spione nun ihre Chance gekommen sahen, mal ganz unverbindlich auf die Bezahlung zu sprechen zu kommen.

"Der Inhalt ist sicher sehr wertvoll.", merkte einer von ihnen an und zwinkerte Vetinari fast schon verschwörerisch zu.

"Davon geh ich aus.", erwiderte Seine Lordschaft gelassen.

Dieses Spiel gefiel ihm irgendwie, auch wenn es seine Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe stellte. Nun wurden die Beiden aber doch langsam übermütig.

"Haben wir denn mit Finderlohn zu rechnen?", fragte der Dackelblick-Besitzer geradeheraus.

"Habt ihr sie denn _gefunden_?", stellte Vetinari eine Gegenfrage und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln.

Die Beiden wechselten einen unsicheren Blick.

"Äh, so könnte man es nennen.", erklärte der eine und stieß seinem Kumpanen recht unsanft in die Seite, woraufhin dieser eifrig nickte.

Der Patrizier neigte scheinbar nachdenklich den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen über den wohl gestutzten Henriquatre.

"Seltsam. Ich nenne es _gestohlen_. Ein Bote kann in zehn Minuten im Wachhaus am Pseudopolisplatz sein und weitere zehn Minuten, bis die Wächter hier sind. Bis dahin sollte ich einen Blick in die Kiste geworfen haben. Je wertvoller der Inhalt, umso höher die… Strafe."

Lord Vetinari hob nie die Stimme; das war eine seiner Furcht erregendsten Eigenschaften. Wenn er sprach, klang es immer gelassen, distinguiert und ein klein wenig gelangweilt. Er konnte Todesurteile in diesem Tonfall verhängen oder mit seinem besten Freund – falls er einen hatte – über die nächste Dinnerparty plaudern. Die Pupillen der beiden Spione weiteten sich voller Entsetzen, als sie beschwichtigend die Hände hoben.

"Bitte, Euer Lordschaft! Wir wollten nicht… Wir… Gnade!"

Der Patrizier winkte nur gelangweilt ab.

"Ihr dürft gehen."

Dankbar und ohne Bezahlung eilten die beiden Spione aus dem Rechteckigen Büro, während der hiesige Schlosser es samt Ausrüstung betrat. Vetinari rieb sich die Hände. Bald schon würde er das Geheimnis der blauen Kiste kennen; der _Polizeinotrufzelle. _

* * *

**TBC R&R please! **


End file.
